Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf
is the Daughter to Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf and Naomi Juliet Thurwolf Personality As a child Raimu is a bit happy yet calm and just as mischievous and ready to get in trouble like her father and mother were when they were kids but she acts a little hyper when she hangs out with her aunts. but She always haveing a happy smile and is very kind to everyone she meets. She also very athletic and is a great artist Character Relationships her likes *junk food *books *strawberries *being with friends *horror movies *plushies her dislikes *heights *lightning *boredom *politics *rules *people who obey rules all the time *being alone *work *giving speeches in class Appearance Raimu wears hear trademark black cap hat. underneath that black cap hat. she has short crimson red hair with two cherry blossoms in her hair and she has the same eye color as her mother Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip when she got older she wears a long-sleeve light purple shirt with an black heart with an crossbones with white short pants with red and black and red shoes History Early Past and Early Childhood she was born on June 14 2001 and is the thirteenth year old daughter of Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf and Naomi Juliet Thurwolf who is now traveling with her aunt Lilly Michelle, but is currently in the custody of her other aunt Millie Marson whom she believes is her real mother. Searching for her parents at the age of 6. she is under the guardianship of Millie. she works with aunt to search for her father. After meeting with her father's friends and hearing them talk about their final encounter with sharona, her father suddenly arrives, with her father saying that everything will work out just fine because that is what they promised her. Stuttering "Da... Daddy!" Raimu suddenly glomps her father Mouths later At the age of 12 years old, Raimu has been skipping some classes at school. As she walks home at dusk one day, she complains to Faeria that she does not care that she has to study very hard, only for Faeria to tell her that she is the important heir to the Thurwolf Family, who must protect and keep the lineage amongst others for the next Shaman Fight. When Raimu reveals that she does not care about the next Shaman Fight because it is so far ahead and that she would like to skip some classes to fight like her father and his friends did so many years ago, A Faeria manifests her by turning into her human form. while scaring Raimu but also explains that her master had to do so and berates him for saying so. However Raimu just punches and headbutts Faeria hard and reminds her that she is also a shaman and reveals that she does not wish to hard study, but just simply be a shaman and fight like her father. Character Trivia References External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Shaman Category:Thurwolf Family Member